A label printer generally comprises a printhead which is controlled to print onto an image receiving tape medium or onto a consumable in the form of a continuous backing sheet on which pre-cut labels are provided. The image receiving medium is generally provided in a cassette which is received in a cassette receiving bay of the label printer.
Some manufacturers of label printers may provide more than one model of label printer and/or may want to update a current model. However, it is inconvenient and potentially confusing to a consumer if each different label printer has a different cassette. Currently, the design of new label printers is typically constrained by the current design of the cassette provided by that manufacturer.
Some label printers are provided with a switch at the bottom of the cassette receiving bay. The position of the switch is controlled by the cassette in dependence on the characteristics of the image receiving medium in the cassette. This requires the cassette and cassette receiving bay to have sufficient dimensions to accommodate the switch and the switch operating surfaces of the cassette.
The cassette may house an image receiving medium and an ink ribbon. The relative arrangement of these components in the cassette, for example in relation to a print area influences the size of the cassette and the label printer.